


Darkness Behind Me, Light with Me

by sunshineglow118



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Mating, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Food Kink, Gabriel's Wings, God as a woman, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Light Bondage, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer's wings, M/M, Mates, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Protective Gabriel, Sleepy Sam, Smut, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hasn't had a good nights sleep since before the Apocalypse. His nightmares have only gotten worse since Lucifer started showing up. But having Gabriel as his boyfriend has helped keep them so bad, but Lucifer is still always there, waiting in dreams. So when Gabriel wants to sleep with Sam, Sam refuses to be seen as weak. And then Gabriel sees why Sam did not want to sleep with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bring me a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing a fan fic. Hope that you enjoy.

Sam awoke with a cold sweat. He groaned and walked to the bathroom. It was strange, not having his brother in the same room as him. He had always had Dean with him, but ever since Dean pulled his head out of his ass and put his dick in Cas' he was no longer sharing a room, or even rooming next to his sibling. He had a cell phone for communication, not thin walls.

Sam pulled a washcloth and dunked it in cold water and patted his eyes. This was actually nice, not waking up screaming from nightmares. Lucifer said that he would never hurt him, never lie to him, but Lucifer never said that he would not enter his dreams and make sure that he was always restless and paranoid. Only getting an hour of sleep every night followed by killing demons and any other supernatural crap, his body was beginning to shut down.

That was when Gabriel showed up. Dean was pissed that the angel that killed over a hundred times was at the hotel, but Cas convinced him that Gabriel did not want Sam and Dean to say yes anymore. While Dean was being pounded by Cas with the nearest wall, and Sam was ready to hang himself with a tie, Gabriel soundproofed the room. 

_"Sam, you need to be at least one motel room away from our brothers." Sam just laughed sadly. He went to the bed and pulled his computer to his lap. The Archangel sat on the end of the bed and watched as Sam tried to stay awake. "You need sleep."_

_"Humans can survive at the rate I am going."_

_"The rate of driving yourself into your own grave after you finished digging it. Seriously kid, how much sleep have you had this week?"_

_"Two hours." Sam said as if nothing was wrong. Gabriel seemed pissed. He reached for Sam's forehead and Sam was knocked out without protest._

And that was how it started. Just getting a good night's sleep turned into a kiss, but it never turned into sex. Gabriel promised that he would wait until Sam was ready.

But Sam would never be ready. He was already being greedy about kissing the angel. There was no way that Sam would allow his taint to infect Gabriel. There was no way that Sam would corrupt Gabriel. Gabriel was an angel, an Archangel, he shouldn't be with someone as filthy as Sam. Gabriel, Archangel of the Lord was pure and whole. Sam was a human, dirty on a soul level and broken in thousands of pieces. He was evil and corrupt enough to house Lucifer. Why Gabriel wanted to be with Sam, he would never know. 

Sam wandered back to the bed and tried to sleep again.

 

*

"Sam, please. I have done everything to prove that I am the enemy." Lucifer said. He was looking worse. His vessels skin was peeling away more everyday. 

"Who is the enemy then? Why do you need me if you are not the enemy?" Sam was tired. Even in dreams, Sam Winchester was exhausted. Every night, when Lucifer came Sam would fall down. The first time it happened was out of anger, the second time it was out of sadness. Sam fell every night, he tried to tell himself to not let Lucifer get to him, but he was the Devil. Years of practice in Hell meant that he could tear Sam apart without having to touch him. He would not fall...not yet. He did fall every night. Like falling in his dreams was a reminder of falling in real life. He would always fall. Everyday and every night. 

"This war is not black and white. It is grey." Lucifer said. He sat on Sam's bed in the dreamscape. Sam was still standing, but he was beginning to sway. "I won't make them suffer." Sam snarled at Lucifer's practiced offer. Lucifer offered every night that he would kill Dean, Cas and Gabriel quickly, painlessly. 

"So you kill three people and then the entire human race, hell, every race, suffers? No."

"I'm getting tired of that answer." Lucifer said with no malice in his voice. "Sam, I need you. The world needs you. Every race ends at some time."

"We will survive."

"You won't."

"Then you will die too. If every race ends, your life will end. You are immortal, but not indestructible. Someone will kill you."

"Who? Who Sam? My brothers? Dean? Cas? No one will be able to kill me."

"That's not true." Sam said in a desperate whisper. His knees gave out and he was kneeling on the ground. 

"Just say yes and the pain ends. All humans pain. It all ends."

"No." Sam said in a whisper. Lucifer sighed and walked away from Sam.

"I will see you next night." And Sam awoke to Dean shaking him. 

*

Sam was dreading going to sleep again. Dean and Cas retired early, which meant it was going to be a long night of sex for the both of them. Sam was in the shower, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. The water was cold and the pressure sucked, but Sam could care less. He never felt clean after a shower, not truly clean. 

Sam put on a black tee-shirt and blue sweatpants. He didn't understand why he wanted to stay warm when he would just wake up sweating,

 _you want to feel protected._  A small voice said in his head. 

 _But I'm a hunter._ He responded to his own head

_You want a different type of protection._

_I don't need it._

"You know you are insane when you start answering yourself." A voice said. It was the trickster-archangel. His golden eyes were sad but he had his smirk.

"Hi Gabriel." Sam said thickly. His voice betrayed his thoughts. He needed to be strong, not for himself, but for Dean. Gabriel heard the distress in Sam's voice. He walked over to the hunter and looked at Sam until the hunter met his golden eyes. Gabriel looked into Sam. Gabriel did not like what he saw.

He saw the nightmares that plagued Sam. He saw Sam's doubt in himself, he saw Sam's doubt in his own persistence. Gabriel wrapped his arms around the hunter and Sam held still. Sam responded after another moment of hesitation and his knees buckled. The archangel guided him down, still hugging him. Sam could feel the warm water vacate his eyes but he was to tired to care.

"I'm so tired Gabriel." Sam sobbed. Gabriel brought his hands up to Sam's hair and held him closer to shoulder.

"Let me sleep with you tonight." He asked as he rubbed Sam's back.

"No." Sam whispered. He couldn't be weak. Not in front of the person he-

"Just say yes Sam." Gabriel offered quietly.

"No. I like this. Just hold me close." Sam was breaking at the seams of his own body, mind and his soul. He was dying. Gabriel could comply. Gabriel held Sam and Sam felt the air shift. He kept his eyes closed to try to stop the tears. He felt a warm light enclose around his entire body. It was soft and it was warm. Sam stayed there for a moment, eyes closed. 

Sam choked on the air when he tried to breathe. He was crying and he knew it. But he couldn't stop the tears. It was like something was keeping the tears coming. 

"Sam." Gabriel whispered in his ear. "Just say yes." Sam shook his head in the chest of his archangel. 

"I'm too weak. I don't want you to see me that weak. Not when I am sleeping." Sam slowly pulled himself off of his archangel. He rubbed his eyes, brushing away the tears. It was only then that he opened his eyes. Sam inhaled sharply and stood up.

Gabriel embraced Sam in his wings. Gabriel had huge wings that hung on the floor and touched the ceiling. Sam didn't back up far when he wiped his tears away from his eyes, but the wings were still wrapped around him. They were brilliantly white. They were like freshly fallen snow, like a white rose; they were white like a polar bear, white like The Cliffs of Dover, they were white like the fluffy clouds that he used to look at. And they were brilliant.

Sam backed up further from Gabriel, like his darkness couldn't touch something that pure. He would infect Gabriel, more than he already was. Sam had developed feelings for that Archangel, the one with white wings. But something felt off. Sam couldn't place it. Sam backed out of the white wings. He could feel his heart racing, he couldn't explain, but he felt like he had to run. But the white wings entranced him. He wanted to touch them, but the voice that told him he needed the clothes to protect him, was now telling him to run. 

"Say yes and you can touch them." Sam gasped. He had permission to touch the white wings. He reached his hand out, but a thought drifted across his mind. Sam put his hand down and backed to the door. He knew what it was now. He felt his hackles rise as he looked at Gabriel.

"You're not Gabriel."

"Sam, I am Gabriel." Gabriel said it too kindly. Everything was to...to...

"Lucifer." Sam whispered. His entire body was facing Lucifer. Saying yes. Tricking him. Lying to him. 

The impostor sighed. "What gave it away?" Sam felt his heartbeat increase.

"The white wings was what tipped me off. Gabriel does not have white wings." 

"How do you know?" Lucifer asked. He dropped the illusion showing his vessel that was pealing apart more and more. Sam shrugged and said,

"I just do."

They stood there for a moment but it was clear that Lucifer still had more to say. 

"Anything else?"

"Gabriel always calls me Sammy first."

There was more silence

"How did I fall asleep?" Sam asked, not remembering falling into bed. 

"You actually fell asleep while walking to the bed." Lucifer smiled evilly. "You know, the Bible says that I tempted Christ three times. Not true. That was one of my demons. I was still in the cage. I had no reason for Christ. He might be with my Father, he might be dead with my Father, I do not know, nor do I care."

"You were too kind."

"What?" Lucifer stood speechless.

"Gabriel would have made a joke. He would have tried to make me laugh when I cried. He would not have sat in the silence." Sam said. He sighed tired again. "So I am asleep, This is real?" Lucifer rolled his eyes at Sam's repeated question.

"It is very real, but you are sleeping if that is what you are asking."

"Good." Sam smirked.

"Why is that good?" Sam looked up at the ceiling hoping to a God that was not around anymore.

"Because I am aware. Because you are in my mind." Sam laughed and then thought of Lucifer around a ring of holy fire. A moment later, that is what he saw. Lucifer snarled and hissed as he tried to escape the circle. The fire lifted up, keeping the fallen angel there. 

"Sam, you are clever." Lucifer said. Sam was getting tired of hearing the lies and that voice. Sam imagined Lucifer and his vessel no longer able to speak out loud. And then he saw that Lucifer had a strip of duct tape around his head.

"It is about time you shut up." Sam's lip was quivering. He knew that Lucifer could not escape from the ring, but that meant that he was trapped in Sam's mind. Sam should have thought this out further. 

But all Sam could think about was Gabriel. How he would never understand why Sam would not allow his body to awaken, Sam would survive, trapped in his mind, but he would survive with Lucifer in a ring of holy fire. But if Lucifer was here, in Sam's mind, he was not ending the world.

Sam fell to his knees again, this time no one caught him, and he wept. 

*

Sam didn't know how long he was inside his mind, but he started to drift. He could feel it. But his body was asleep, so how was he going to sleep? What would happen if Lucifer got free. Sam tried to fight the darkness that was engulfing him. He managed to push it back for a moment but then it overtook him and he was falling. He then heard a voice, Lucifer's voice, saying,

"I told you I would never hurt you." And that was the last thing that Sam heard before he woke up screaming. 

 


	2. For with my Beloved I Shall Fear None

 

"Sammy. Sam, Kiddo." Sam was covered in sweat and he launched off of the bed looking at Gabriel. Sam had his back to the door, hand on the door handle and he was looking at Gabriel. 

"Sammy, talk to me." Gabriel did not have any of the trickster in him, he looked worried, sad, concerned and in a way...pissed.  _Sammy. It was the first thing that he said._ Sam threw all logic out the window and he strode to Gabriel. Hoping for the best he leaned in for a crushing kiss. Gabriel responded immediately. He welcomed Sam's lips. Sam reached for Gabriel's hair and that response was immediate too. He groaned into the kiss and opened his mouth for Sam's tongue to slide past. He tasted like chocolate, like the wind of an incoming storm, like Gabriel. 

Sam broke the kiss and burst into tears. Gabriel clutched his hunter and strode to the bed. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the bed was the most comfortable thing that Sam has ever slept on. Gabriel held his hunter close as he felt the hunter stain his shirt. 

Gabriel knew that Sam was struggling to hold himself together, but this? Gabriel told Sam that he would wait, would wait to claim him as his mate, but right now, Gabriel wanted to out his hand on the hunters hip and burn a part of his Grace into the human. But that was not going to help Sam. 

"I heard," Gabriel whispered into Sam's ear as he cried on his chest. "that chocolate has good effects on defeating sadness. Want to try?" Sam choked out a laugh and tried to steady his breathing. "Sam." Gabriel lifted the hunters chin away from his chest. "What happened. I can help you. I  _will_ help you. But you have to tell me."

Sam swallowed and buried his face back in Gabriel's shirt. Gabriel knew what it was, but he needed to know exactly what happened. 

"Can you look at the memory?" Sam muttered into his shirt.

"If that is what you wish Samsquatch." Gabriel felt Sam open his mind. Gabriel gasped as he saw himself offering comfort to Sam. He saw Sam get surprised at the white wings, he saw Sam back away from his clone, he saw Sam trap Lucifer in his own mind. He heard Lucifer give out taunts. But then Sam, known to him or not, showed Gabriel all of the memories that made him laugh. And all of them were ones with Gabriel in it. 

Sam showed him all of the times that he has been compared to Lucifer, but Sam saw himself more like Gabriel. The kid who ran away from a father, from a brother. A kid who tried to make a new life for himself. A kid who came back when his family needed him. Every time an angel said he was Lucifer, he thought of Gabriel. 

But then Gabriel felt it. He looked past Sam's memories and looked into his soul. He saw the chains of destiny that wrapped around the soul. But when he looked past the chains, he saw the brightest soul he had ever seen. He then gasped because he felt the love and the loyalty that the hunter dedicated to the Trickster-Archangel.

"Gabriel. I was too weak to say it. But I am tired of being weak." Gabriel stopped looking at Sam's soul through his chest, but looked into the hazel eyes and then saw the soul. "I love you Gabriel. I don't care what happens to me now, but while I was there, I was worried that I would never get the chance to tell you that I love you more than anything."

Gabriel saw the truth in the words. They were forced but they were true. Gabriel leaned down and kissed Sam with all of the love that he could muster. 

"Sam." Gabriel sat up, pulling the hunter up with him. "I have never had a reason to go back home. I have never wanted to go back home and I have never wanted anything more than I want at this very moment. And that scares me, but what scares me even more, is losing you." Gabriel pulled Sam in for another kiss. They held their lips together until Sam needed to breathe. "Sam, I love you. And I want to mark you so badly, but I will not do it without your permission and I can guarantee you, that I am not my brother. I can say this because Lucifer just wants your body." Gabriel kissed Sam again, this time it was owning. He leaned Sam down and straddled the hunter. 

Gabriel's cock went from 'not interested' to 'this-could-go-somewhere.' quickly. "And I do want your body, but I want to own you in a way that is more than sex. I want to feel your soul intertwined with my Grace and I want you to feel my Grace mingling with your soul. I want to be with you forever. I want to love you forever." Gabriel watched as Sam's soul responded to the words that Gabriel spoke. Sam's soul tried to break the bonds that destiny had wrapped around him, and if Gabriel marked Sam as his mate, then those chains would break. Destiny could go fuck off.  

"Gabriel. You can't." The angel froze at what Sam had said.

"Sam?" He whispered. Gabriel growled and threw his thoughts into the younger Winchester. He could see all of the self-loathing and hate that Sam had bottled inside him. He could see that Sam thought he would corrupt Gabriel, that only an abomination would house Lucifer. 

Gabriel leaned down and kissed the tear tracks on Sam's eyes.

"Sammy," He said gently. "Whatever you think of yourself is not true. You are beautiful and your soul shines brightly." Gabriel smiled. :Do you really think that I would love someone who wasn't good. That I would want to protect someone evil." He kissed Sam's forehead. "Everyday, you get up and fight for a world that has done nothing but beat you down and try to kill you." Gabriel moved his lips to Sam's eyes. "And every time you are beaten down, you get right back up again and fight for a world that has hurt you." Gabriel kissed Sam's nose. "Your soul is beautiful, Sam. Every part of you is. And if you don't believe if, then I will prove it to you."

Sam didn't bother to hold back his tears from Gabriel. There was a part of him that believed what Gabriel was saying, but a larger part rejected that thought, that he was pure and whole. Gabriel sighed, knowing that it would take more time for Sam to believe what he said was true. 

"Let me mark you, Sam." Gabriel said as he peppered kisses on Sam's neck. "Let me show you." Sam fought a battle in his head. He really didn't want to hurt Gabriel with his soul. He was about to protest, but gabriel's kisses suddenly became extremely pleasurable. 

"That is my Grace, Sam." Gabriel said, moving up to the human's lips. "and if you were dark, it would have killed you." Sam swallowed and hoped that he was not doing anything wrong. 

"Do it." He whispered. Gabriel pulled back with a true smile on his lips. His face turned serious after a second.

"Sam, if I mark you, you will be frozen in time in this form. You will never age, you will be immortal and with me forever." Gabriel felt Sam stiffen underneath him. "Dean has already been marked. When Castiel raised Dean, he intertwined his Grace with Dean's soul. But now that our brothers are fucking, the bond has been completed. And the only reason he did not tell you is because he was marked while you were having your nightmare." Sam relaxed and cupped Gabriel's face. 

"Do it, Gabriel." Never in any on Sam's years had he thought he would say yes to an angel, but this felt good, this felt right. Sam kissed Gabriel gently and said, "I love you."

Gabriel's eyes brightened and he grasped Sam's left hip. Gabriel whispered in Enochian and his Grace pooled in his hand and flowed into Sam's hip. But the Grace went past the bone and went straight to Sam's soul. 

Sam could feel the burning in his hip but it was soothed by the Grace that he could feel in his body. Sam arched his back and closed his eyes as he felt Gabriel's Grace reach into his soul. He felt a piece of himself being pulled out. It wasn't being ripped, but just replaced. He felt a warm presence go where his soul once was. It felt like Gabriel.

Sam arched his back when Gabriel replaced a piece of that warm, bright soul, with a piece of his immortal Grace. Gabriel pulled the piece of the soul back and put it in his core. He felt Sam engulf his body, Sam's warmth, his wisdom, his strength. But Gabriel could also feel just how tired Sam was. He could feel the stress upon the hunter, the guilt, the fear. But right now all he felt was how tired the hunter was. 

Gabriel and Sam returned to their bodies and Gabriel leaned down and kissed Sam again, hand still on his mates hip. 

"Want to see something cool?" Gabriel asked as he lifted his head a fraction of an inch. Sam smiled up at him and Gabriel pulled his emotions together and sent them through the bond and into Sam's soul.

Sam was hit with an onslaught of emotions. Protectiveness. Possessiveness. Happiness. Belonging.  Love. Lust. The last emotion (feeling really) was so strong it had Sam's eyes blow. 

"Wow." Sam sighed. "Can I do that too?"

Gabriel laughed and kissed Sam before responding. "Sure Sammy. Just picture the emotions and send it through the bond." Sam closed his eyes and pictured the emotions. He found the bond with ease and sent them through. Content. Loyalty. Wholeness. Cleanliness. Hope. Love. Lust. Gabriel gasped and Sam used it to his advantage and kissed the Archangel with a passion. 

Gabriel ground his erection into Sam's and the hunter moaned. Gabriel really wanted to take his new mate, but after everything that happened to Sam, he needed to rest. 

"Sammy, you need rest." Gabriel started. Sam growled and flipped the angel over so Sam was towering over him. Sam bent down and began to suck a hickey underneath Gabriel's earlobe.

"Hell no." Sam growled as he nipped at the Archangels ear. "I want to fall asleep, but I want to fall asleep because I am so blissed out from having you." As Sam said these things that pushed the Archangels little control, he ground his hard erection into his new mate beneath him. Sam brought his mouth lower and began to suck another hickey on Gabriel collar bone. "I think that I need to mark you as mine." Then Sam bit down on his mate. Gabriel growled as Sam licked the bite mark. 

Gabriel flipped Sam over again and began to mark up the hunter with his teeth. Gabriel didn't want to spend a lot of time marking his hunter. Sam need to sleep for a good day and a half. Then Gabriel could tease as much as he wanted to. Gabriel snapped his fingers and their clothes vanished. Sam arched his back in pleasure as skin touched skin.

"I thought...unh...you would be...ah  _Gabriel_...the teasing type." Sam moaned as Gabriel ran his tongue and teeth on Sam's tattoo. Gabriel smirked as he took one of Sam's nipples into his mouth and twirled it into a peak. 

"There will be plenty of time for that later." Gabriel said as he took the other nipple in his mouth. Sam arched to try to get more friction on his painful erection, but Gabriel had plans for that. Gabriel began to lick and nibble his way down to Sam's hip. Gabriel looked at his mate, and was pleased with what he saw. Sam, writhing and wanting, but Sam had no idea how much more the hunter would want.

Gabriel snapped his fingers again and uncapped a bottle of lube.

"Gabriel." Sam moaned. Gabriel looked at his hunter, who was blushed. Gabriel smirked. "I've never...I've never..."

"It's okay, Sammy." Gabriel said as he lubed up a finger. He reached beneath Sam and found his puckered entrance. He rubbed his fingers around the hole. Sam gave a healthy moan. "I'm glad you haven't." Gabriel said as he slowly slid a finger in. "When you fuck me, and you will, it will be my first time too." Sam gasped and shook with the new sensation. He could feel the slow burn of being stretched, but he wanted more. Sam did not hesitate on voicing his opinion to Gabriel. 

Gabriel laughed and slowly turned his finger and brought it out, then pushed back in. Sam rocked himself of Gabriel's hand. Gabriel pulled out and added a second finger. Sam was happy that there was no burn, only want. Gabriel stroked Sam's walls in search of his prostate. It didn't take long to find it and Sam fucked himself hard on Gabriel's fingers when he found it. A third finger was added and Gabriel could tell that Sam was going to fall apart soon.

"Gabe...need..." Sam panted. Gabriel removed his hand and Sam whined as Gabriel's hand slicked his erection. Gabriel pushed Sams legs further apart and entered slowly. Sam groaned as he was filled. Gabriel waited for Sam to adjust to his size. Gabriel prepped him well enough, but this was a new sensation for Sam. If Gabriel could hold it together, this would be a lot more enjoyable.

"Gabriel." Sam said, voice filled with lust, " _Move."_ Gabriel didn't need to be told twice with a command like that. Gabriel set a steady pace, pulling out and thrusting in, and Sam began to meet his thrusts. 

The air was filled with the smell of sex and sweat before Sam had Gabriel falling apart. Gabriel could feel his orgasm coming. He grabbed Sam's shoulders and pulled the hunter up so he was sitting on his cock. Sam's hands dug into Gabriel's shoulders and one of Gabriel's hand found his hip and the other found the hunter's hair. Gabriel was about to tip over the edge, but he wanted to launch Sam off of his. Hand fitted to the brand mark Gabriel thrust both his hips and his Grace into Sam.

Sam came with a shout of Gabriel's name and a moment later Gabriel followed. What was not expected was for Gabriel's six golden wings to unfurl around them. After coming down from the high of the century, Sam tipped on his side, still encasing his mate's cock.

Gabriel was spent. His hunter, his  _mate_ did this to him. Gabriel pulled out of the hunter and waved his hand, cleaning up their mess. Sam had nestled his head in Gabriel's chest. Sighing Sam said,

"'new they weren't white." and Sam drifted off into a deep sleep, dreams protected by his personal angel.


	3. How Dare You

The Archangel did not need sleep. But that didn't mean that they could not 'shut down.' When an angel 'shut down' they were just getting closer to their own Grace. He had heard things back when he was in Heaven that when an angel and their mate would both 'shut down,' they could feel each others Grace. Little know to Gabriel, same thing happened when you were mated to a human.

Sam had his head nestled in Gabriel's chest. Gabriel wanted his human as close as possible to him. Gabriel vowed to himself that Sam would have the best sleep of his life as long as he was mated to Gabriel. Gabriel could feel the content in Sam's soul. He stared into the hunters soul and saw how bright it was. It had merged Gabriel's flawlessly and the chains of Fate and Destiny had been shattered.

Gabriel smiled when Sam inhaled his scent. They stayed like that for a while but Sam shifted and put his back to Gabriel's chest. This allowed Gabriel to inspect the other side of his hunter.

Gabriel stroked Sam's arms softly. Sam somehow managed to get impossibly closer to his angel. 

The pale moonlight drifted through the window and onto the new mates. Gabriel always loved the moon more than the sun. He hated how the night was always seen as evil. 'Darkness' was always seen as evil to the humans. Very few humans understood the beauty that the night had. Gabriel looked out the window and saw the half moon shining with the stars.

Gabriel smiled as he thought of bringing Sam to an open field and worshiping his hunter under the moon and the stars. He thought of how the scent of sex and sweat would mix with the fragrance of flowers and grass. Gabriel knew that if he went to an open field, he could show the true size of his wings without hitting anything. 

Gabriel was shaken from his thoughts as Sam shivered. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the hunter was clothed in blue pajamas and the angel was in a matching set, but green. Sam sighed again, but moments later, he shivered. Gabriel arched his brow and pulled up the sheets to cover himself and the hunter. But his hunter still shivered. Gabriel angered when he realized what was happening.

Sam, his hunter, his  _mate,_ was having another nightmare. Gabriel looked into Sam's head and saw the fragment of Lucifer. Gabriel yanked his head out of the hunter in a fit of rage. Here was Gabriel, curled around his mate, and there was Lucifer, inside Sammy's mind.

Gabriel brought his wings out and pulled Sam into the embrace of feathers. Three sets of golden wings wrapped around the hunter. Sam was still shivering. Gabriel snarled and looked at his hunters dreams. He located the Morning Star and flew off. 

The thing about angels is that they can go places while still in their vessels. This was how Cas could communicate with Dean and how Lucifer was torturing his hunter.

Gabriel landed his illusion and pulled his Archangel blade out. He would end this damn thing now. Lucifer would never stop if he was alive, he would always hunt Sam. 

"How dare you, Gabriel." Lucifer said in Enochian.

"You are the one to dare, Lucifer." Gabriel responded in the angelic language with malice. Long gone was the Trickster in him. Right now, Gabriel was all Heaven's wrath and he planned on unleashing thousands of years of wrath upon his brother.

"You bonded with my vessel." Lucifer stood and looked at his younger brother. "And you even protected his dreams with your wings."

"You think I would leave my mate unguarded?"

"I think you are careless, reckless. You mated my True Vessel. Here I am falling and you go and take what is not yours."

"Daddy did tell us to share our toys. But you always had problems with that didn't you."

"Remember that I gave this world more light than that precious North Star of yours, _Messenger_."

" _Angel of Justice,_ right now. I am not the Messenger of God right now." Gabriel flashed his Grace in a warning to his older, more powerful sibling. 

"You do not have to fight me, brother."

"I will fight you."

"You have Sam and in a way, Sam is still mine." Lucifer said calmly.

"He does not belong to you, not anymore. He would have never submitted to you."

"But he nearly did." Lucifer took a step closer to the golden winged Archangel. "I asked him to say yes three times and he nearly did. Had he touched my wings, I would have had him." Lucifer then twisted his vessels lip, "But he just had to have the thought of your wings not being white." Lucifer paced to the right. "He just had to know that yours were not white." Lucifer repeated. Lucifer paced to the left then stopped.

"How did he know?"

"I don't know. Nor do I care."

"And then he trapped me. That was intriguing." Lucifer began to pace again. "Did you know he was planning on staying like that? Frozen in his own mind... with me. Forever. He was going to sacrifice himself for the world. And he could have done it." Lucifer gave a half laugh. Gabriel was growing tired of hearing his brother speak, but he need to wait for the right moment. 

"If he wasn't already going insane, then I would have stayed there until he died. Of course, when that happened, I would have been freed and I would just bring Sam back. After pulling apart his soul a bit."

Gabriel's wings flashed in wrath as his mate was threatened. He knew what he had to wait for. But how much more of this could he take.

"Oh yes, brother. I would have sliced his soul apart, leaving a shaking mess and then I would shove it back in Sam's body. Sam would awaken, begging to be saved. To have the pain go away. He would then say yes."

Gabriel needed to piss his brother off to get what he needed. 

"But now, you have nothing." Gabriel started. Lucifer stopped pacing and looked at his brother.

"What?"

"Tell me," Gabriel said with an evil smirk, "How long were you planning this? How many plans did you come up with."

"More than you could count. I planned for everything."

"But not for this." Lucifer shot his Grace outward in a warning. He was getting close and Gabriel was barely trying. "All of those plans, lost." Gabriel twirled his blade and laughed. "You are so arrogant." Gabriel took a step forward. Lucifer and Gabriel were only separated by about ten feet of space. "Did you really think that you could win? Did you really think that Dad would let you win?"

"Father is dead." Lucifer spat.

"Father is still alive. How do you think we are? Some humans once thought that the Earth was its own organism." Lucifer gave his younger sibling a side ward glance. "I am beginning to think that it is true. I think that Dad is in the Earth. Watching humans from below."

"Father has never been beneath humans!" Lucifer shouted. His Grace burned to the surface and a piece of his vessels face fell to the ground. 

"Then why did He ask for us to love the humans more than Himself? I think that Dad thinks Himself beneath the human race."

"No!" Lucifer shouted again. His eyes began to glow red at the seams. Blood was falling from his vessels nose freely at Lucifer's rage. 

"I think Dad gave the humans everything that He wished He had."

"Stop it." Lucifer shouted as he sent a physical burst of Grace at Gabriel. Gabriel rolled to the side and shouted,

"Dad loves the human race more than He loves Himself!" Lucifer shot another beam of light to Gabriel. Gabriel dodged it and said,

"I think that Dad gave the humans all of the things that he wanted to give to us!" Lucifer snarled in rage and another piece of the vessels arm fell to the ground. Gabriel knew that it could work, but Sam was going to kill him if Lucifer didn't.

"What could Father want that he does not have?"

"MORTALITY!" Gabriel screamed to his older brother. 

And that was it. That pissed Lucifer off so much that he brought out his wings to the mortal plane. 

Angelic wings were their own organ. You get slashed with an angel blade in your wings, and it hurts like hell. Nothing can heal those scars. Gabriel rushed his older brother. 

Lucifer dodged Gabriel and brought his own blade out. 

Lucifer's vessel was loosing flesh from the bone. 

Gabriel stabbed Lucifer in the leg.

Lucifer shook it off and thrust his arm to Gabriel. Gabriel blocked the blade. 

White wings shook the air around them. Lucifer was punched in the chest by Gabriel.

Lucifer had his back on the ground. Gabriel rushed him.

Gabriel pinned Lucifer's white wings together and stabbed his older brother's wings.

Lucifer wailed in agony as the bright light of Grace poured from his brilliant white wings. White wings twitched and writhed around the blade. Gabriel grabbed Lucifer's sword and held it to his heart.

"This isn't how it ends." Lucifer choked out.

"It is brother." Gabriel said sadly.

"I thought you said you would not fight your brothers." Lucifer whispered as his eyes darted in and out of focus.

"I did. But you threatened Sam." Gabriel whispered with tears in his eyes. Lucifer swallowed and then said,

"I just...I wish...-"

"You wish what, brother?"

"...I wish Father-" Lucifer coughed up blood but continued. "...knew how sorry...how sorry...I am." Tears were streaming from both of the Archangels eyes, the only difference was that Lucifer's were mixed with blood.

"Lucifer, he is alive. And he knows." Gabriel said as he pushed Lucifer's own blade into his older brothers chest. Lucifer arched to the pain and sighed,

"Goodbye Gabriel, brother of mine."

"Goodbye Morning Star, Goodbye Lucifer." Gabriel said in Enochian. And Lucifer's white wings stopped twitching to get free of Gabriel's blade. The white wings flashed and a shadow of them stained the ground.

It was just Gabriel, and the dead vessel now. A silent moment passed and then Gabriel wailed in agony as he brought his head to Lucifer's vessels chest. Tears ran down Gabriel's eyes. He recoiled when he heard a sad voice say,

"Gabriel." Gabriel stood, his blade drawn and bloody. He saw a red headed woman, she had blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a black dress and was barefoot. She walked towards the angel. With every step she took flowers and grass grew, when her foot left the ground the flowers and grass died.

"Father..." Gabriel said in a whisper that could not be heard by any human. The Woman wrapped her arms around her son. Gabriel could feel the warmth and the love, but more than anything, the sadness. Gabriel sank to his knees and tears fell from his eyes in abundance. The Woman muttered assurance into Gabriel's ear in Enochian. 

After what seemed life years Gabriel pulled away.

"What took you so long?" Gabriel could not look at his Father in the female form. He did not deserve the moments of closeness that he just received. 

"Gabriel." The Woman put her arm on his shoulder and waited until Her son would look at him. "You did the one thing that I could not do." The Woman looked at Her dead son. 

"Kill your favorite son?" Gabriel said numbly.

"Give him comfort. You gave my son peace. You stopped a war because of love." Gabriel's Mother embraced him in a warm hug. God reached for Lucifer's body and it shrank into what looked like a marble. Gabriel's sword was on the ground. God reached for it and then reached for the blade that belonged to Lucifer. 

"Your blade will no longer work for you since you have mated with Samuel Winchester. You will need a new one." Golden eyes met blue ones as the Woman placed Her hand on Gabriel's chest. 

Gabriel felt the bond that he had with Sam. He felt his own Grace and that bright soul that was cradled in it. Gabriel felt a new blade fall into his hand. 

It looked the same as ever, but it felt different. When Gabriel looked at it closer he could see the bond intertwine on the hilt of the blade. Gabriel could fight with this blade, he would have never been able to hold the other without thinking of his fallen brother. 

"There is work to be done, my son. I must restore Heaven and pay young Castiel a visit. I ask that you not warn him or his mate. Go to your mate, my son,  When the moon falls and the brothers meet when the sun rises, tell them of what has happened here. And then I shall see my younger son and thank him for what he has done to save this world." Gabriel looked at his Mother and hugged Her again.

"Thank you."

"My son, it is I who should be thanking you." The Woman stood and helped Her son to his feet. Gabriel looked into the blue eyes and smiled. Then he flew back to Sam. 

Sam was curled back into Gabriel's chest. Gabriel hugged his mate with his arms and his golden wings. Sam put his hand to Gabriel's heart and an emotion was sent through the bond;

Love.


	4. Castiel Gets a Promotion

Gabriel spent the rest of the night worrying on what he was going to say to Sam, Cas and Dean. After all, he did just kill the most dangerous thing on the Earth. The more Gabriel thought about what he was going to say the more worried he became. At one point, Gabriel got himself so stressed that his vessel's temperature dropped about twelve degrees. Sam, who was figuring out the bond _way_ to fast by Gabriel's standards, then sent a feeling of love through the bond and into Gabriel. 

Every time that Gabriel would stress too much on what he was going to say or what he was not going to say, Sam would send a feeling of love and content. And every time Gabriel would replay the memory of killing his older sibling, Sam would send a memory of his own.

The first time this happened, it was a hazy memory. The memory Sam was inside the Impala sitting in the back next to a very young Dean. Dean was asleep and Sam was playing with his army men. 

_"Dean._ " A voice said suddenly. Gabriel looked through the memory and saw a younger, still disheveled, John Winchester. Gabriel looked back and saw that Dean stirred, but did not wake. Dean looked like he was injured. Dean had a scratch on his face and a bandage around his arm.

_"Shh._ _"_  Sam said without looking up from his army men.  _"Dean is sleepy."_

_"Dean can wake up."_

_"Dean will sleep."_ Sam said this with conviction. Sam was looking an angered John Winchester in the eyes and telling his father to back off of Dean. John looked at Sam though the rear-view window. John sighed and drove the car faster.

The second memory came after Gabriel began to panic about what his mates reaction would be. This memory was more clear than the first, but around the edges it was faded. 

This one was an ambush of memories and laughter. It was the week that both Dean and Sam were pranking each other. Then when they both pranked the Ghostfacers. That memory had Gabriel muffling a laugh. The supernatural world feared the Winchesters, and when they were working together in the battle, they were an unstoppable force. Apparently, the same was with pranking. 

Gabriel decided that planning was never really his thing, so he would just wing it.

Dawn was approaching and Gabriel could feel his stomach begin to lurch at the thought of what was going to happen.

But he had no idea what was actually going to happen. What was his Father going to do? What was He going to say? And why the hell was He a  _She?_

Sam then sent a calming sense through him. Gabriel sighed in minor frustration. How was he going to plan? This was only one of the most important war meetings that the world has ever known. And it was about ending a war, which has always been a bitch to do. What were the demons going to do? Who the hell would take over  _hell?_ Sam grumbled at his mate in his sleep, and a crushing wave calmness, love and sleep were sent through the bond. 

_Not even worth it._ Gabriel thought. 

*

Two hours later marked the arrival of the other half of Team Free Will. Dean and Cas walked in with care. Dean reached for an angel blade when he saw Sam curled with Gabriel. Dean knew about the growing relationship between the Archangel and the younger hunter, but you could not fault him by thinking Sam took a helluva jump. Dean was about to say something, but Cas put a hand on Dean's shoulder. 

Cas and Dean seemed to be having a conversation through 'the look.' Gabriel would have given them a smart-ass comment had Sam not been so sleep deprived. 

Dean sighed after another moment of being on the receiving end of 'the look.' Dean looked at his younger sibling, his baby brother looked so calm. Sleeping should have been the time that Sam (and Dean) were the most calm, but it was in sleep that the agony continued. Dean began to slowly walk over to his younger brother.

Gabriel stiffened at Dean's approach. The archangel in him wanted to protect his mate in this time of weakness. But logic told him that the human approaching was the same human that ran out of a burning building when Sam was six months old. This was the same human that sold his soul to save Sam.

Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed gently. Dean looked into the golden eyed angel and mouthed a silent 'thank you.' Dean stood, gave Cas another look, then walked out of the room with a trench-coated angel behind him. Gabriel heard the roar of the Impala and figured that the two of them were going to the nearest diner to get breakfast. 

Or have sex. You could never tell with those two. Gabriel heard the Impala's hum get further away when he decided:

Probably both. 

*

Sam woke when he heard the hum of the Impala. He had his head in his angels chest. Sam hid his smile as a thought crossed his mind. Sam rubbed his face into Gabriel's chest, pretending to be asleep. Gabriel was stroking Sam's back. Sam hesitated, he liked the feeling, but he needed to mark his mate too. 

Sam quickly grasped one of Gabriel's nipples with his teeth.

And Gabriel's reaction was priceless. Gabriel flung himself in the air with a shriek. Sam added that to the blackmail collection he was gaining. A laugh bubbled from Sam's chest as Gabriel growled at him. Sam leaned in and kissed his mate's growling face.

"I could have smited you," Gabriel said between kisses.

"You have too much to lose if you did that." Sam said as his mouth went from Gabriel's lips to his neck. Sam started sucking a hickey where the neck met the junction of windpipe. Gabriel arched when Sam slid his tongue over the soft flesh.

"What do I have to loose?" Gabriel said in a rush. Sam smirked at his mates lack for complete control. Sam brought his head down lover and stared to lick below the collar bone. 

"Well," Sam said conversationally, "You would loose this." Sam bit the soft spot above the collar bone. Gabriel arched to the sudden change of very little pleasure, to the attack of such pleasure. Sam was nibbling another mark into place.

"The question you really should be asking," Sam said darkly moving to the other collar bone, "is if we have enough time." 

Gabriel moaned when he heard that. Sam's biting moved upward and to the angels trapezius.

"Sam Winchester," Gabriel threatened. Sam bit down again and the angels threat was lost in a moan. "If you do not live... live up to this-" Gabriel arched again to Sam nipping at his ear. "I  _will_ smite you." Sam laughed at that. Sam looked into the lust blown eyes and said with a smirk,

"Counter productive. You would still be wanting." Sam locked his mouth with the lover beneath him and ground his hips down. Gabriel snapped his fingers, getting rid of the offensive clothing, and time passed in a blur. 

*

Dean and Cas returned with bacon egg and cheese muffins. Sam had already showered and he was in his normal jeans, boots and a flannel shirt. They all sat in a circle in stone silence. Dean was the one who broke the silence,

"Well if no one is going to say it then I will." Dean stood and threw his wrapper in the trash can. "We need to stop this." Dean sat back in the chair with a huff. Cas put his hand on his mates shoulder, calming him. 

This was it. 

This was the moment.

Shit.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked. 

"Now or never right boys." Gabriel sighed. Everything else betrayed him. Thoughts. Words. Motion. He couldn't get up. Sighing again, he got up and touched Sam, Cas and then Dean's forehead and replayed what happened that night.

It was like having them watch a movie, but you were the director. The only problem was that once Gabriel started the memory he had a hard time stopping at when the Woman walked in. 

The three of them came back in a gasp and sat around the table trying to catch their breath. 

Problem was, once they caught their breath, they needed to collect their thoughts. 

Thirty seconds

One minute

One minute, thirty seconds.

Nearing the one minute forty five second mark, Cas stood and walked to his brother. Gabriel stood, ready for whatever the younger angel had planned. Cas held his arms out and hugged his older brother tightly. Black wings then made themselves known and wrapped the golden angel in them. 

Cas's Grace hummed at being so close to one of his siblings. Since it was failing it was going to be one of the last times he could actually _see_ his brother. Cas felt his older brothers Grace spread across his wings with hesitation, as if Cas would scold him. Cas sent a pulse of his own Grace and wrapped it around the golden wings that were not shown to the mortal plane. 

The shadow of six golden wings spread and Gabriel hugged his younger sibling washing the younger angel with a tsunami of his own Grace. It had been centuries since he was able to feel safe enough to do this. And while it wasn't home, it was the closest thing to it. 

Cas pulled away and then Gabriel was hugged by his mate. Strong arms held him close. And while Sam did not have Grace he had a soul, and, shockingly, Sam sent it over to Gabriel. 

Gratitude and love. Compassion and understanding. Mourning and sadness. Happiness and joy. and then Love again. 

Mother was right. Gabriel stopped a war for... _with..._ love. He killed his brother to keep his mate safe. And in doing so, he put his older brother out of his misery. 

Sam pulled away and then it was  _Dean,_ emotionally constipated Dean Winchester that pulled Gabriel into a hug.  _  
_

"Thank you." Dean whispered. "For saving my brother. " Dean pulled away and smirked. "And for, you know, the world and all that." Gabriel smirked and retorted,

"Yeah well, I like chocolate way to much for the world to end."

"Glad to know that is the only thing that is in it for you." Cas said mirroring the smirk that Dean had.

"Cas, if you are using sarcasm, you are spending way to much time with Dean." Gabriel said. Cas, still smirking, leaned in and whispered something to Dean, who snickered. Sam then leaned into Gabriel and said in a hushed tone,

"I still have to get back at Dean and Cas for the porno soundtrack and the wall shaking, you think you could help me with that?" Sam pulled away, biting the side of his lip, eyes filled with suggestions. 

"I think I can manage that." Gabriel said loud enough for Cas and Dean to hear. But before the hunter and the angel could question, a quiet knock came from the door. Cas cocked his head and walked to the door. 

"Hell-" Cas stopped mid greeting and backed up into the room. 

To Sam and Dean, it was just a red headed woman with blue eyes in a pale green sundress. But to Cas and Gabriel it was God. 

"Hello Castiel." the Woman said nodding Her head. "Hello Gabriel." Doing the same to him. "Hello Dean Winchester. Hello Sam Winchester." The red headed Woman closed the door and walked further into the room. Dean reached for the nearest angel blade but was stopped by Cas. Cas never took his eyes off of the Woman, even to grab the blade. The Woman walked into the middle of the room.

She was surrounded by two Winchesters, Dean looked angered at this random Chick, and Sam was looking at Her as if he was trying to solve a puzzle.

"Well." Dean said dropping the blade on the circular table. "When ever it is father's day I always make sure to think of my mom, for you know, picking up the slack." Dean said with a glare to the Woman. Cas gasped as if he had been hit, Sam actually punched his brother jaw clenched and Gabriel burst out in laughter. The Woman looked at Dean, (Gabriel whipping tears from his eyes) and said,

"I'll admit that I have not been the best parent."

"Really?" Dean was getting on a roll.

"Dean stop-" Cas had emotions mixed of livid and terrified.

"No Cas. You looked for this asshole for months and nothing came up. You prayed and you searched and He  _never_ showed up. You even used the amulet, which I am still trying to figure out, and He...She, never showed. So forgive me if I am the slightest bit pissed off."

"And you have every right to be Dean Winchester. You all have the right to be livid with me. And I am sorry." The Woman looked down at the ground and sighed. "I should have never done the things that I did when Lucifer rebelled. I should have never left the angels to their own devices for so long and with no guidance."

"But you did." Sam said sadly. Sam was the one who drew the short straw in the Apocalypse. He was the Lucifer vessel, he was manipulated into starting it. The Woman looked at Sam and smiled sadly.

"I did. But I cannot undo what has already been done." She looked at Gabriel and said, "But I can start to do the things that I should have when this all started." She then looked to Dean. "And I will fix what has happened. I have plans for this. But that is not the only reason I am here today." She then turned Her attention to Castiel.

"Castiel. I wish to speak to you and you alone." Two sets blue eyes met each other and then Cas looked to Dean.

"I'll be okay."

"This is your Dad, Cas."

"And I have dealt with you Dean Winchester. I think I shall survive." Gabriel and Sam muffled their laughter when Dean blushed. 

Cas looked to his Mother and said,

"Where to?"

*

They were in a forest with the Giant Sequoia trees. They towered into the sky and they held still for thousands of years. This was one of God's favorite places to visit when he walked the earth. The one tree in front of them was covered in moss and vines. About half way the tree had intertwined with another tree.

"Castiel. Sit with me." The Woman was sitting on a rock and looking at Her son. Castiel looked at the rock that was in front of Her. They sat there, in comforting silence and listened to the birds and felt the wind blow through the air. 

"Castiel." The Woman started. Cas got up from his rock and moved closer to Her. "I am so sorry." Cas sighed and looked past God and waited. They sat there in silence for an hour. In that hour they witnessed a herd of white tailed deer walk by, they watched as a bee collected nectar, and felt the wind blow.

"Castiel, I am sorry." Cas sighed and stood. He walked back to the rock he once sat at.

"I asked for a sign." Cas said looking at his hands. He felt dirty for confessing this to his Mother. "That was all. I never asked to be saved, rescued or resurrected. I just asked for a sign. A sign that you were there, that you cared." Cas said. His voice was growing shaky and his throat was clenching. He had to ask Dean why he was doing that.

"Castiel." The Woman said. She got up and walked to Her son. She knelt in front of him and looked into his blue eyes. "I gave you a sign, not the type of sign that you were hoping for, but a sign."

Cas tilted his head in confusion. What did he miss?

"Not only did I resurrect you, not only did I save Dean and Sam Winchester, but I gave you Dean Winchester." 

Cas felt his heart drop. Did that mean that Dean...

"Dean loves you." The Woman said interrupting the thoughts. "I made love unconditional when it is at the stage the both of you are at. This love that you and Dean have, the same love that my son Gabriel had with Sam Winchester, can neither be tricked or forced. But there was a reason that you saved Dean Winchester from hell. I needed the four of you to save my world. I needed the four of you to show the other angels what my true plan was."

"And what plan was that?" Cas was beginning to realize why Dean was so angry with his Mother.

"It was all about free will. Team Free Will. I needed the angels to choose what they were going to do. I needed them to know that, as you so wisely put it, they did not have to be ruled by fate. That they could choose freedom. And they all chose. Everyone of my children now has free will." God sighed as she stood. Cas followed his Mother's actions, with a final blow of the wind they were on top of a building looking over a city.

"Gabriel was right. I am envious. Humans think that I am infallible. But I fail, as we all do. I suffer from human sins, or rather humans suffer from my sins."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Castiel, before Gabriel fought with Lucifer he said that I am envious of humans mortality. And I am. Immortality is a curse. It blinds immortals. The humans figure things out so quickly because they do not live forever. They know that they will not live forever, so they get things done quickly, because they are mortal."

They watched the humans walk past each other. Cas and God watched the humans from the building when a sudden movement and sound caught their attention.

A group of teenage human girls started singing and dancing for whoever would watch. At first it was just the girls, it was coordinated to the beat of the song and had the girls jumping up and down, then moving four steps to the right, clapping and spinning back to where they started. And they repeated the motions again. On the third time a group of men joined the teenagers with a smile. Then more and more humans who knew what to do joined.

The dance started with a group of ten teenage girls and now there was a group of forty people joined the dance. 

"Mother, how do these humans all know the movements to this dance?" Cas asked his head tilted as he watched humans of all ethnicity, ages, and genders join the dance. 

"The dance is known as the Cotton eye Jo. Humans learn this dance at a young age in school. But it is not the the Cotton Eye Jo song. I believe that the song is called Geronimo." Cas and God watched as they continued to bounce around, walk to the left, clap then spin to restart.

"This is what I want all my children to be like. A group of ten teenage girls started to dance to a song in a random place and then humans everywhere join. I want my children to be carefree and love all people. Everyone dancing is enjoying dancing because it is fun."

"And I danced before the Lord." Cas said in a whisper as they repeated the process. 

"Not many angels know the Bible that well. Probably because it is not entirely true." Cas smiled at his Mother's confession. "Castiel. I have something to give you, but it is not to be given here. Come." 

And they were suddenly in a meadow. It was night time, where ever they were. God looked at Her son in the eyes and said,

"You are one of my most loyal angels. Even as you were cast from Heaven, you still tried to search for me. Even with your failing Grace, you tried to help any of my children, whether it was the Winchesters when they were being threatened by Lucifer or Zachariah, or comforting Gabriel. You fell because of me, and even when you fell, you still searched. Even when all evidence pointed to me being dead, you still looked." She smiled at her son and a warm glow emitted from Her. The grass began to grow as God's Grace filled the meadow.

"I am in a great debt to you." She said.

"No, you are not." Cas said without waver. She cocked Her head to the side. Cas smiled and thought of how She looked like him. "I did it, not because I was ordered. I looked for You, in part, to stop the Apocalypse, but mostly because it was the right thing to do, because You needed to be found." She smiled and the glowing increased to the point that the stars began to shine brighter than they have in a thousand years. 

"Thank you Castiel. But I wish to give you something." It was Cas who cocked his head to the side. "Please show me your wings, Castiel." It was not a command, but a request. Cas could deny, but this was his Mother and he loved Her. He loved Her enough to search for Her, to fall for Her. 

Cas brought his black wings out. They were as black as the midnight sky and they had a fifteen foot wingspan on this plane. God walked to Castiel's wings and placed a hand on each of his wings.

"Dean Winchester has done a good job at grooming you, Castiel." She said gently. Cas blushed. He knew She knew what happened when an angel's wings were touched by their mate. "Castiel, I am billions of years old. You should not be ashamed of sex."

"Not ashamed, just..."

"Awkward?" She supplemented.

"Yes." She laughed a musical chime at Castiel's shyness.

"Well. This is the first time that I have given the sex talk." She snorted and then pushed Her hands into his wings and into his failing Grace. Cas shuddered at the feeling. "Castiel. I am sorry for what they have done to you." She said with slight anger. She dug Her power deeper into Castiel's Grace. She closed Her eyes as She cradled Castiel's failing Grace in Her power.

"There were once four Archangels. Michael, the warrior of Heaven, Lucifer, the Morning Star, Raphael, the Healer and Gabriel, the Messenger." Power seeped through Her voice, it became layered as She began to revive Her son's failing Grace. It flinched for a moment, fearing it would be harmed further, but then relaxed in Her hands again. "One fell from Heaven and Gabriel lost his way, Michael tried to carry out My plan in a deceiving way, and Raphael became an executioner rather than a healer. Only two of My Archangels asked for forgiveness, the Morning Star, who fell in the worst way, and the Messenger, who ran because he would not watch his family wage war on themselves. 

"But you Castiel, knew that this was wrong, you tried to save the Earth and the cost of doing so was having your Grace ripped from you. You had your Grace torn out of you because you were loyal to Me." The Woman sent a surge of power into Castiel and healed his Grace and then some.

"You are no longer a slave of Heaven's orders. You are now a free Archangel. You are the Archangel of Loyalty." The Woman opened Her eyes and another burst of power reached Castiel's newly healed Grace.

She saw it welcome the power and intertwined with the bond that Castiel had with Dean Winchester.

Cas arched to the flood of power that he had pounding on his Grace. He cried as he was hit with the new title and his Grace burst outward. 

The light diminished and God still had Her hands on Castiel's wings. The wing size and color did not change, but the power in them grew. She left Her hands on the wings for a few more moments as Castiel felt the power that he received. She dropped Her hands and looked at Her son. 

Cas looked at his Mother and smiled. In Enochian he whispered,

"Thank you Mother."

"It is I who has thanked you. I wish for you to visit Heaven and Me. I shall deal with My children. I ask that you wait until I tell the Messenger that it is safe for you both to return though."

Cas bowed his head to Her. She smiled and walked to him. She hugged Her loyal son, pulled away and then vanished into thin air. 

Cas refolded his wings and then flew off to Dean, (and Sam and Gabriel, but mostly to Dean.) 

He landed in a hotel, one that was much nicer than the one they were in when they greeted God. 

"What the hell, man?" Dean said as he walked over to Cas. Dean looked at Cas all down his front and then all down his back. Dean backed up and looked at his angel. "I was sitting drinking a beer and suddenly there is this bright light that is shining in the room like a flare."

"I apologize for that." Cas said.

"Don't you dare apologize. It wasn't your fault Mom did that." Gabriel said. Gabriel was sitting on Sam's lap sideways looking at the two standing.

"What did God do to you?" Dean asked. He looked concerned and fearful. He began to pat Cas down. Sam snickered at watching his older brother struggle to remain calm and failing horribly. 

"Castiel got a promotion." Gabriel said as he opened a Crunch bar and took a bite of it. Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

"What do you mean?" He finally said. Cas grabbed his mates hands and looked at the bright soul that was inside the green eyed man. He saw the bond and he saw that Dean had gained some of the power of being an Archangel though the bond. It was likely that Dean was the one that caused the flare like light to go off in the room. 

"Mother has made me an Archangel." Cas said. Dean inhaled sharply. Cas feared that he was going to be rejected, but then he was embraced by the hunter's strong arms. 

"Good. What are you the Archangel of persistence?" Dean asked still hugging his mate. Cas chuckled lightly and pulled from the hunters grip.

"I am the Archangel of Loyalty."

"Damn right you are." Gabriel started. "You never stopped looking for Mom." Gabriel vanished the blue wrapper and said with a smirk. "Perks are great." The golden haired Archangel looked at his hazel eyed mate on his lap. "Think it is time to go, Sammy." Sam grinned but his eyes held an evil plan. Gabriel's smirk widened. Sam stood and walked to Cas and said,

"Congrats Cas. We could have not done it without you." Sam then nodded to his brother and walked out of the room. Gabriel then pulled Cas away from Dean and put his hand on his younger brothers chest. Gabriel had in his hands a pair of cuffs with Enochian symbols and black fur. The cuffs glowed and then Gabriel handed them to Cas saying in a serious voice,

"You don't want to hurt Dean. Your new amount of power will be difficult to control tonight, use these and you will not hurt Dean." Gabriel then smirked and sauntered out the door, closing it behind him. 

"Kinky," was the only thing that Dean got the chance to say before Cas's lips were on the hunters. Cas nipped the hunter's teeth with a passion and flopped down on the bed, pulling Dean on top of him.

"Guess you are topping tonight." Cas said voice filled with lust. Dean's eyes blew and he secured the cuffs to Cas and to the bar on the head board. Dean then kissed Cas and they began their nightly exercise plans.


	5. Revenge is Best When it is Planned

Sam was on the soft bed waiting for Gabriel, trying to hide his grin. It was bad. Really bad. And he will totally be yelled at in the morning by Dean, but it was so worth it. And he thought of it all on his own when Gabriel sat on his lap. 

It was a quiet though at first, but then it turned into an idea, and the idea morphed into a battle plan. 

Gabriel entered the room with an evil grin.

"And I called myself a god." Gabriel flopped on the bed, straddling Sam. "But damn Sammy, this is an amazing plan. This is justice."

"No this is revenge." Sam said, grinning evilly. 

"I am going to have to take you with me on some of my...errands." Gabriel said smirking. Then a thought drifted into Gabriel's mind. "How did you even come up with the plan?"

"I'm fucking tired of the porno track that I have been subjected to." Sam said exaggeratedly. But then he smirked and said, "It started with being glad that I was no longer going to hear the two of them go it, then it turned into having them hear us. Then that turned into everything."

"But Grace cuffs?" Gabriel said still smirking. Then an idea popped into his own head. "Sammy, I knew that you were always an evil one, but then when you told me that they had to be Grace cuffs that only came off when both parties climaxed? Damn Sam." Gabriel kissed his mate and then smirked.

"So when can we start?" Sam asked. Gabriel began to unbutton Sam's shirt slowly. Sam reached his hands up to Gabriel's shirt and did the same. 

"The moment the two of them get their clothes off and the cuffs are on." Gabriel removed Sam's shirt and then paused. He felt the cuffs go on but the clothes were still on. Gabriel howled with laughter. 

"What?" Sam asked sitting up. Gabriel was doubled over and then he snapped. Sam's mind was suddenly filled with an image he didn't want to see. 

Cas was cuffed to the iron railed bed and Dean was on top of him... And they both still had their clothes on. 

Sam then joined the laughing angel. 

"Idiots. They are both idiots." Gabriel wheezed. 

"At least..." Sam said between laughs "Cas took his trench-coat off. He is attached to that thing."

"Dean is going to have to literally rip Cas's clothes off." 

That brought another roar of laughter from the two mates.

*

"You know Cas, normally, you take the clothes off, then the cuffs are put on." Dean said between kissing the archangel. Cas looked at the green eyed hunter with blown eyes.

"If I recall correctly, it was you who cuffed me before my clothes were removed."

"Well can you blame me?" Dean said kissing the angel softly. He sat back and reached for the cuffs. But the cuffs would not unlock. Cas looked at the cuffs and groaned. 

"What is it?" Dean asked. Cas sighed and said,

"It seems that the cuffs cannot be removed until the both of us reach an orgasm."

Dean sighed and got off of the bed and walked to his bag. 

"Its a good thing that you took off your trench-coat then." Dean pulled out a pair of scissors and lube. He then walked to Cas. Cas got the idea and gasped. He was growing hard at the thought of what was going to happen to him. 

"Yes. I do like that trench coat." Dean smiled at his archangel and began to cut carefully at the arm of Cas's collared shirt. Dean cut the shirt up to the shoulder and then walked around the bed and did the same to the other shirt. 

With great care Dean removed the white shirt. A thought passed his mind and he said,

"I am going to remove the rest of your clothes with my teeth Cas." Dean pounced on Cas and began to lick his lovers chest.

*

"Dean is more kinky than I took him for. I mean, I knew that he had it in him, but damn." Gabriel said looking down at Sam.

"What is he doing now? And I do not want the visual." Gabriel laughed when Sam grimaced.

"Trust me. I think that one day we might be teaching Cas all of the good things he can do to Dean." Sam blushed and squeezed his eyes.

"No way."

"Oh come on Sam, you went to college. Didn't you ever take part in an orgy?" Gabriel asked. Sam grimaced at the Archangel above him but said,

"That was different. This would be my brother and your brother fucking each other and they would be watching."

"And it would be really,  _really_ hot. Don't worry. Cas would be watching us only to find ideas. Only I get to fuck you." Gabriel leaned down and started making an impressive hickey on Sam's neck. 

"No." Sam said. Gabriel looked at his lover. Sam was being serious. "That was one time in college and I was so drunk. And the day after I was sore in so many ways. It wont happen again."

Gabriel sighed and said, "Oh, alright. But if Cas comes to me looking for...guidance, you can't stop me from putting images in his head."

"I can handle that." Gabriel leaned down and began to lick Sam's neck. Sam groaned beneath him. Gabriel nibbled the line of saliva. "When are we going to begin phase two of the plan?"

"Right now." Gabriel snapped his fingers and  his and Sam's clothes were gone. Gabriel grinned at the moan that came from Sam's mouth. "Good. We need you to be loud." Gabriel grabbed both of Sam's wrists and guided them upward to the bar. A set of cuffs wrapped around Sam's wrists.

"Really? I thought the fun would start after Cas and Dean had their clothes off." Sam pulled at the cuffs.

"Well," Gabriel said with a smirk as he got off Sam. Gabriel walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a huge bottle of chocolate sauce. Sam's eyes darkened. "You see, if we start our activities when our siblings are stripped, it would not have the same effect. And if Cas is cuffed then you have to be too. It is only fair."

"Since when have you ever been fair." Sam smirked. Gabriel raised his hand, looking wounded. 

"I am always fair. If Dean wants to flip Cas so he is on his hands and knees he can without breaking the blued eyed archangel, and so can I." Gabriel returned to his previous position. He leaned down and nipped at Sam's ear.

"Here is what I am going to do to you." He could feel Sam harden further at the dirty talk. _Oh, I am so abusing this._ Gabriel thought. "I am going to spread this chocolate sauce all over you, but I am going to do this in segments. And you are not going to come until I tell you to. Then I am going to lick one or two rounds of chocolate sauce off of your cock, and you are not going to come from that. Then I am going to flip you on your hands and knees and do the same to your back, then I am going to open you with the chocolate sauce. And we will go from there." Sam gulped in anticipation. Gabriel smirked and said,

"And you are to hold no moaning, pleading, name calling, gasping, shouting or any other sounds that vacate your mouth. We are going to give our brothers some justice because what they did to you was not nice. They could have told you to leave. So now, they are both trapped there, in that room, next to ours and they are going to get a taste of their own porn track."

"I don't know what I am enjoying more, the dirty talk or the thought of Cas and Dean getting some payback." Sam huffed out trying to smirk. 

"Well I know that you are about to enjoy something more than the dirty talk and the revenge." Gabriel said with conviction. He uncapped the chocolate sauce and willed the chocolate sauce to be warm. "Oh Sammy...damn." Gabriel poured the chocolate sauce on Sam's left arm. He watched thick dark beads fall down Sam's muscled forearms. 

"Getting off on the thought of eating me?" Sam asked darkly. If Gabriel was going to give out dirty talk, then he was going to as well. Gabriel brought his head down and began to lick up Sam's arms. Both Sam and Gabriel moaned. Gabriel brought the chocolate sauce to the left side of his mates chest. He poured the thick liquid over Sam's anti-possession tattoo. He smeared the liquid over the entire chest. But he needed more chocolate sauce, Gabriel wanted a thick layer. 

He wanted Sam to be at the brink the moment that he took down the soundproofing. 

"You like the thought of sucking me down with chocolate and me moaning and begging." Gabriel swept his tongue over Sams lift nipple, gathering the chocolate. Sam moaned, not loud enough, but Sam would get there. Sam tossed his head on the pillows as Gabriel nibbled and licked his way to the other side of Sam's chest.

"But I bet-" Sam said with dark intention, "I bet you get off on the thought of me being on my hands and knees, all spread out for you, covered in chocolate, begging me for you to fuck me raw. You like the-" Sam arched as Gabriel took his right nipple in his teeth. Erections rubbed together and both parties gave hearty moans at the friction. 

"You are the noisiest bottom-" Gabriel said as he backed up and spread the chocolate sauce on the first pair of his lovers abs. "I have ever been with." Gabriel nipped at the dent that Sams abs had. He licked the top right ab and then began to nibble its perimeter. Sam moaned again and thrust his hips. "I think I am loosing my touch Sam." Gabriel stated as he began to smear chocolate sauce on the rest of his mates stomach. "Because the whole time you have been speaking in full sentences, and not once-" Gabriel licked across the second line of abs that Sam had, "have you moaned my name. I think I have to try harder." 

Another idea formed in Gabriel's mind. This one would have Sam  _screaming_ for Gabriel to fuck him senseless. Gabriel licked down Sam's belly until he reached his cock. 

It was erect and flushed. Gabriel poured a heavy amount on Sam' cock. Sam arched and moaned,

"Gabriel... uhn." Gabriel smirked.

"I was beginning to think I was loosing my touch." Gabriel repeated. "It is clear that you were just holding out on me Sammy?" And with that Gabriel began his cat licks.

*  **Meanwhile in Dean and Cas's room**

"Dean, why are you doing this?" Cas moaned. Cas arched to Dean's nips. Cas and Dean still had their pants on. But Dean was taking his time getting to know his mates body.

"You deserve this Cas." Dean said. He slid up Cas's body and kissed him with new-found chaste. When he pulled back, he got lost in the blue eyes.

"Normally I am the one saying that to you." Cas said. He smirked and rutted his hips into Dean's. Dean arched down to meet the rut and groaned. He pinned Cas's hips to the bed and said,

"My horny little angel." Dean then slid down Cas's body and took his tan pants button in his mouth. Cas arched his hips, Dean retaliated by pushing them down and said, "It goes faster when you are still." Cas exhaled slowly and willed his body still as Dean removed the button with his lips. Cas saw Dean grab the pants zipper with his teeth and drag it down.

Cas moaned when his cock was freed. But there was no more friction and the boxers were certainly not enough. Dean smirked at his lovers moan and grabbed Cas's pants with his teeth and pulled them down an inch. He did the same to the other side. 

Cas couldn't take it. It took eight pulls to get his pants over the round of his ass, then Dean had the audacity to continue to pull the pants with his teeth until they were off his body. 

"Dean... please." Cas closed his eyes as he felt Dean nip his hip and repeated the process on the boxers.

"Almost there Cas." Dean pulled the boxers off and smiled. He crawled up his now naked mate and kissed him hotly. 

But there was a sudden thump on the wall, that was not his doing. 

Cas saw Dean cock his head in confusion. He now understood what the hunters meant about the head tilt. 

The thump happened again, but it was followed by a moan.

"Those bastards." Dean said. Cas looked at Dean and mirrored the head tilt.

*

Gabriel had just finished licking off the second round of chocolate from Sam's cock. Sam was making such wonderful sounds with his mouth. He felt the Grace cuffs that he gave to Cas glow slightly. Gabriel pulled off of Sam with a wet pop.

"Sammy." Gabriel said darkly. Sam opened eyes that he did not know were closed. 

"Wh-what?" Gabriel smiled at Sam's lack of a clear thought. Sam nearly came twice and he would surly nearly come again before Gabriel would actually let him.

"They removed their clothes." Sam inhaled and gave a smirk.

"'bout fucking time." Sam said. His thoughts were beginning to clear, but he knew that Gabriel would not let his thoughts say this clear for long.

"I can't fault a guy for foreplay." Gabriel began to kiss Sam. The kiss was filled with dark promises.

"You have a promise to live up to." Sam said darkly.

"Lets flip you over and start." Gabriel reached under Sam's hips and flipped the hunter onto his hands and knees. Gabriel leaned down and nipped the back of Sam's ear. "I think we need to give them a warning." Gabriel thrust his hip into Sam's, but did not penetrate, just some intense grinding. The thrust made the bed hit the wall. 

Sam and Gabriel snickered, but then Gabriel gave another thrust, hitting the bed to the wall and Sam gave a moan.

"I think we can do better with the moaning." Gabriel backed off of Sam's ass and grabbed the chocolate sauce. Gabriel let the sauce pour on Sam's back. Gabriel began to worship his hunters back with his lips, tongue and teeth. Gabriel did not have that much patience so he quickly moved down to Sam's ass.

"You were right Sammy," Gabriel said not recognizing his own voice. Sam gave a moan, he was having trouble thinking and talking. "I do like the thought of you spread for me." Gabriel poured chocolate sauce on his fingers. "And I am really,  _really_ going to enjoy doing this." And Gabriel breached Sam's tight heat using the chocolate sauce as lube. At the same time, he brought the walls soundproofing down to the same type of soundproofing that one of those shitty motels the hunters often resided in. Sam arched and cried,

"Oh fuck, Gabriel YES!"

Gabriel grinned as he pulled his finger out and thrust it in. The only thing that separated that sound from the other hunter and angel was a piece of drywall and a very thin layer of insulation. 

*

"Why are our brothers bastards, Dean." Cas was desperate for friction. He wanted to be filled, he wanted something. And dammit he wanted it  _now._

"There is a fucking porno track." And Cas jumped when they both heard Sam crying out,

"Oh fuck, Gabriel YES!" Dean groaned. 

Cas did not understand this problem. 

"Dean." Cas demanded. Dean looked down at the raven haired man beneath him. Cas saw him cringe as he heard another one of Sam's moans. 

"Sorry Cas." Cas could see that Dean was trying to push past the moans that Sam was giving. 

"Dean. You watched porn often, did you not?" Cas asked. His hunter blushed. "Then use this to your advantage." Dean's eyes darkened and he leaned down and nipped at Cas's ear.

"I think I can get behind that." Dean said with a smirk.

"The only thing that you will be getting behind is  _me._ " Cas told him. Dean laughed and grinded their erections together. They both moaned loudly.

"Gonna be a bit difficult, but I think I can manage something."

*

Gabriel added his third chocolate finger to its brethren in Sam's ass. Sam moaned his name again. Gabriel nicked Sam's prostate and Sam pushed his ass back hard. Gabriel laughed at the eagerness of his mate. He pulled his fingers out and added more chocolate to his fingers, but he stopped when both Gabriel and Sam heard two loud moans of pleasure from the rooms next to them. Gabriel licked his newly slicked fingers clean as another idea formed. 

"I think...I think Dean is...is challenging us." Sam panted.

"A hold out challenge?"

"I would assume so." Sam said. Gabriel grinned and grabbed the squeeze bottle of chocolate sauce and lined it up to Sam's hole.

"Well, Sam. Today's lesson is all about stamina." And he squeezed the bottle. Chocolate shot into Sam and he mewled to it.

*

Dean was stretching Cas out when he heard Sam  _mewl._ Dean huffed out a laugh. 

"Glad I... I amuse you..." Cas gasped out as Dean rubbed the one side of Cas's walls.

"No Cas." Dean crawled up to his immortal mate and captured his lips. "It seems we have been challenged." Dean said, sitting back and returning to their previous activities. 

"Challenge?" Cas huffed out. Dean slowed down.

"Yes. You have to hold out for me, okay. We can't orgasm. If we do, we lose."

"What...uhh...do we,  _ah_ win." Cas strung out.

"Bragging rights. And an intense orgasm." Cas yelped as Dean took his cock in his mouth. Dean's fingers were still stretching him, ever so slowly. Dean licked and grinned internally at this sex competition.

*

"Our brothers have accepted the challenge Samsquach." Gabriel had put the bottle down about thirty seconds after he squeezed. "You are so good, Sam. You are so patient. But you have to wait. Our brothers cannot loose seeing as we gave the challenge."

"That doesn't...mean...we have to...stop." Sam whined. 

"You think you can hold out Sammykins?" Gabriel looked at Sam's erect cock. He was going to come and soon.

"I have better self...control than you think." Gabriel arched his eyebrows and was going to say something, until he heard Dean moan. "Sounds like Dean is on top."

"We know this Gabriel." Sam said with an eye roll. Gabriel needed Sam to have his full sentence speaking ability to go away. Gabriel leaned down to Sam's hole and blew.

Sam moaned and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Think you can hold? We don't want this to end to quickly." Gabriel asked again.

"I know I can hold." Sam gasped as he pushed his ass back.  

"Then we are going to try something new." Gabriel smiled and plunged his tongue into Sam's heat. 

"Fucking hell Gabriel!" Sam shouted. Sam had been stretched nicely and Gabriel began to eat the chocolate sauce out of Sam's ass. Gabriel hummed as he explored his mate. He made sure to lick all of the chocolate sauce out of Sam. 

"Please...please Gabriel." Sam gasped. Gabriel snapped his fingers and a tube of chocolate lube was sitting next to him. Sam said he could hold, so he would. Gabriel pushed his tongue further in and Sam pushed his ass further into Gabriel's tongue. Gabriel was licking up the last of the sauce when,

They heard a set of three thumps in the wall and then heard Dean shout,

"Damn Cas!" Gabriel smiled as he pulled out of Sam.

"Maybe Cas is topping from the bottom?"  

"Nhh. Not....likely." Sam pushed the words from the back of his mind. 

"Sam. You have excellent control. You are using words other than my name and please." Gabriel sat back and lubed up his cock. He then put some on his fingers and pushed them back into Sam. Sam lost the other words, just what Gabriel wanted.

"Need...oh Gabriel..." Sam knew Gabriel knew what he was saying. Gabriel lined himself up pushed in. Both of them moaned and both were shaking, trying to stay still for the other.

" _Move."_ Sam begged.

And Gabriel did.

*

Dean knew that his brother heard his own cry. Cas arched his back as Dean sheathed himself and they were moving slowly. 

Sweat  was on both of their bodies and Cas was going writhing in the sheets. 

The Grace cuffs flared as Cas pulled to try to touch something. 

"Dean..." Cas moaned. Cas knew that he was not going to be able to hold for much longer. That much amount of foreplay had him ready to explode when Dean sheathed himself. But he waited.

"Cas...Cas...when you...when God gave you that...promotion." Dean said as he thrust his hips a little harder. The harder thrust hit Cas's prostate and Cas cried out in pleasure. "I felt the bond." Dean said. Dean pulled one of his hands and put it on Cas's chest above the angels frantically beating heart. "I can hold....I am going to take.... some of the edge off." 

But Cas knew what that meant. 

"Dean don't-" But Dean already did it.

While Dean was trying to take the edge off of Cas, he ended up stroking Cas's extra sensitive Grace with his own soul. Cas and Dean both arched at the feeling of pure love and pure  lust.

Both of them erupted at the same time and saw nothing but a white light. They pounded into each other as they rode each other out. 

They came down from the high and Dean had the decency to pull the Grace cuffs from Cas. Dean threw the cuffs, not caring where they ended up and flopped next to his mate. 

Cas was panting and he felt his heart and his Grace singing with joy. He was also exhausted. He an  _Archangel,_ (which he was going to have to get used to that title,) was exhausted... and sticky. 

He waved a hand and both he and his mate were cleaned. They sat there trying to get their breath. Cas inhaled to say something but was cut of by  _Gabriel_ screaming,

"So fucking good Sam." That was followed by about thirty pounds to the wall. Dean moaned and buried his head in Cas's chest, trying to get away from the noise. Cas waved a hand to sound proof the room, but the pounding was still being heard. Cas was puzzled for a moment, but then he understood. 

"I see."

"I fucking hope not. That sounds bad, but seeing our brothers go at it like rabbits-" Cas felt Dean shudder. "I fucking hope not." He repeated. Cas smiled and pulled Dean's head up and kissed him. Dean was tired from their activities. 

"Not like that Dean. This was a lesson to the both of us. Gabriel and Sam seemed to be giving us a, as Gabriel would say, 'healthy dose of revenge.'"

"We were never that loud." Dean said defiantly. 

"Yes we were." Dean rolled his eyes.

Suddenly a white piece of paper manifested and fell between the couple. Dean laughed when he looked at it and passed the paper to Cas.

**Sam and Gabriel:** 1\. **Dean and Castiel:** 0

"Guess this is a game now." Dean chuckled again. Cas felt the need to say something. "I apologize that I was not able to hold."

"Nah Cas. That was my fault. I molested your Grace." Cas smiled sheepishly.

"If it means anything...if felt nice." Dean chuckled at Cas's confession. Dean shifted Cas so Cas had his head on Dean's heart. Dean kissed his mates messed up hair. Dean hugged his archangel closer to his chest. He was happy. Sam was safe, Gabriel was safe, the world was safe, and Cas was safe. Cas was safe as long as he had his head on Dean's chest. 

Cas felt happy, there listening to the melody of Dean's heartbeat. Cas sighed and he felt something pull at the back of his mind. It was not fear, but content. Cas fell into the blackness listening to Dean's heartbeat.

Dean looked at his angel when he sighed. Dean smiled when he realized what Cas was doing. 

*

It was Sam's idea to rub it in the other part of Team Free Will's face. Gabriel did not have enough energy to make it neat, and neither did Sam. Gabriel sent the paper next door and Gabriel laughed.

"That was one hell of a fuck." Sam didn't have the energy to form words so he just hummed his agreement.

"Sleep Gabe." Sam managed to say.

"Angels don't sleep." Gabriel said. Sam burrowed his face in Gabriel's golden chest and mumbled,

"Do too. You snore." Gabriel chuckled and said,

"I only started sleeping with you last night."

"Slept on couch. Snored. Adorable." Sam mumbled, voice thick with sleep. Gabriel shook his head and kissed his hunter's hair. 

After that the thick fingers of sleep took Gabriel too. 

Epilogue:

Gabriel might have been...distracted when he removed the soundproofing. He was supposed to only remove the soundproofing between the one wall, but in his eagerness, he made the walls thin for  _both_ rooms. 

Which meant that anyone below, across or next to the two rooms with the hunters and the archangels, could hear their fucking contest.

One couple left the building in a rush.

One man rolled on the other side of his bed and thought his way out of the noise.

One teenage girl said 'lucky' with a roll of here eyes, and put her headphones in her phone and began to blast music.

Epilogue II:

The Woman entered Gabriel and Sam's room first. She smiled as She watched her children cuddle each other. She watched as Gabriel began to mutter things in his sleep, Sam silenced Gabriel by scratching his mates head gently with his nails. She smiled as She walked to Gabriel. She stretched Her hand and touched his halo. She watched it glow to life as then fade from the mortal plane. She then touched Sam's head and put a Godly block on Sam's nightmare. 

He helped save the world. There was no point in making him suffer when he saved them all. 

She smiled at Her angelic and human sons. 

The Woman then entered the other room. She reached Her hand outward and touched Dean's head and locked the memories of hell away. She then walked to the other side of the bed and touched Castiel's halo. His halo did the same as Gabriel's. The Woman backed up and then felt something lodge in Her chest.

She looked down at Her body and saw an angel blade in the center of Her chest. She pulled it out carefully and looked at a very mortified Dean Winchester. 

"Do not be afraid." She smiled at Dean. "I can understand what I did was not...normal by human standards." Dean looked down and muttered,

"I thought someone was hurting Cas."

"No angel will come to harm Cas without going through you first and if they survive they will then go through me." the Woman put simply. "I must go. Be not afraid. It is good that my angels have someone that is strong enough to stand up to me." and with that the Woman vanished and Dean was pulled (with much reluctance) back into a peaceful sleep.

Epilogue III:

Team Free Will walked into the hotels food court. Both Sam and Cas's necks were littered with dark hickeys. Cas saw no point in trying to heal them, and Sam blushed as he got an apple and a civilian looked at him with wide eyes. 

The four of them sat around the table and acted like a normal family.

"What do you think the angels are going to do now that God is back?" Dean asked. Gabriel shrugged and said,

"I think that he might take their Grace away temporarily, this way they can see what it is like to be human."

"I think that would only further enrage the angels." Cas pointed out. 

"I donno. I would love to see Zachariah human." Dean said as he tore apart his muffin and shared with Cas.

"I think he would be the coroner." Sam said cutting his apple.

"Oh yeah. Full fury of God, taking out all that rage on a dead human." 

"Well if he is as much as a dick as I remember, then he would totally be that awkward coroner that tries to get laid by showing people dead bodies." Gabriel said with glee.

"Total douche. Tried to take out my lungs." Sam said as he took a bite of his apple. "He would have put them back. Key player and all that." Sam did a double take when he felt Gabriel stiffen and the air shift. 

"I'll kill him." Gabriel hissed. Cas put an arm on the older archangels shoulder.

"You mustn't. Mother will take care of it, Gabriel."

"Why would you kill him?" Sam asked.

"Why do you care, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Angels are very territorial over their mates. If one angel threatens the life of another angels mate, the mates angel will kill that angel." Cas warned Sam, still looking at his older brother.

"To many angels." Dean said, mouth filled with muffin. Cas sighed and said,

"If Zachariah was to come here and try to kill Sam, or threaten his life, then Gabriel would have every right to kill Zachariah. Once an angel is mated, it is rare for a fight to break out between an angels mate and a third party. For instance, if you, Dean, were being harmed by a vampire then I would kill the vampire."

"Wouldn't you do that anyway?" Sam asked Gabriel. 

"Of course, but angels are different. The way that we think goes beyond human psychology. In the case of mates, it is more...animalistic." A heavy silence fell on Team Free Will. Sam got up and grabbed a chocolate chip muffin and stared to feed it to Gabriel. This act was calming Gabriel and Gabriel seemed to enjoy it.

"Ah, Sammy. You know how much I love chocolate." Sam blushed slightly and nodded. 

About ten minutes into breakfast, Gabriel got bored and pulled out a deck of UNO cards. It took very little convincing to get Sam to play, and Cas seemed eager to learn what this game of colors was, so Dean was pulled into the game. They followed all of the rules but told the Archangels that they were not aloud to cheat. 

Then the Woman walked in saying,

"Deal me in." Sam shrugged and handed God seven cards. They played in silence until God skipped Gabriel with a smirk,

"Come on Mom! That is not fair."

"'tis the rules of the game my son." they laughed and continued the game. Sam was the first to win in their group and the Woman smiled and said to no one in particular,

"You were very noisy last night." Dean snorted his drink, Cas blushed and Gabriel nodded his head, smiling. 

"It's not like the whole hotel heard us." Gabriel said, putting down a draw two.

"No, but the people next to you, across from you and the floor below you did." And that made Gabriel blush. Sam smiled and thought that he looked cute, all flustered and speechless. 

"I only took apart the soundproofing for our rooms." Gabriel said in a hushed tone to the Woman. The Woman smiled and said,

"Alas, that was your intention, but your thoughts and judgement were a bit clouded, don't you think."

"I think all of our thoughts and judgments were clouded last night." Cas muttered changing the color to red. The Woman laughed and the rooms atmosphere lightened. 

"Gabriel, I think you should apologize to the humans." Gabriel looked at his Mother, sighed and stood up.

"Gabriel, wait-" Sam stared to get up, but it was too late. Gabriel was no longer Archangel, Gabriel was now all Trickster.

'For those of you who were disturbed by our noises last night, I would like to say...that had we known our rooms walls were as thin as they were, we would have video taped it and sold it on the Black Market." Sam face-palmed, Dean was looking like he was going to kill someone and Cas was confused. Sam looked at God and said,

"Everything seems to be going back to the way it was. Dean is ready to kill Gabriel, Gabriel is trying his damned hardest to get himself killed by Dean, and Cas is confused as to why Gabriel is so suicidal around Dean." The Woman laughed again and the other humans seemed to grow happy.

"I do believe that it is." the Woman said with a smile. There were Her two Archangels, laughing with their mates and God. These four children, who She loved more than anything, were laughing and for once, care free.

All was well. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Crap. This one kept getting more intense. I had the thought of Dean stabbing God a while ago, but the competition sex?  
> Whatever, hoped that you enjoyed it. I know that I enjoyed writing it.  
> Please ignore any grammar mistakes, sorry.


End file.
